Must Be Love
by ChibiLouise
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray are all childhood friends. They enjoy playing together until they all moved away and left Lucy alone. About 10 years later, they're going to the same college, Fairy Tail University. As the other three begin to be happy meeting Lucy again, their smiles turn into frowns as they realize, Lucy, their childhood friend, forgot about them. NaLu, GruVia, JeRza
1. The Beginning Of My Most Fun Years

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Lucy, What do you mean you don't know us?" A boy with black raven hair exclaimed_

_"Yeah, We're your playmates, you can't forget about us!" The girl with scarlet hair said, almost crying_

_"Luce, you can't! You just can't!" Suddenly a boy with pink hair interrupted, he screamed, repeating this again and again. Making the one they call Lucy extremely scared_

_"I'm sorry!" Tears swell up on Lucy's eyes, the seven year old was trying to find a way to escape these people who claim they know her_

_"Princess, Princess, Wake Up!" A gentle voice reaching to Lucy _

_~End Of Flashback~ __**(**_**AWW I WANT MORE!)**

Lucy woke up in a speed of light, she looked quite scared, only to calm down when she saw she was back at her room.

(Normal POV)

"Princess, are you all right?" The voice reached Lucy as she saw a maid with Pink hair next to her bed with a worried look

"Oh Virgo, it's just you, don't worry I'm fine!" Lucy tried her best to put a fake smile.

"I see" Virgo let out a relieved sigh "You must hurry Princess, school is starting in about an hour and you need to go to your dorm already"

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted, making Virgo startle, she looked at the clock in the cabinet and saw 6:45. "Kyaaaaah!" **(LOL!) **This scream went on and on in Lucy's mind as she did her best to finish things quickly.

15 minutes has passed and it's already 7:00 AM. Lucy, with her uniform neatly worn, things packed and full stomach, bid farewell to their mansion's servants. Not caring in the world about her father. She quickly went inside her car and drove to her school.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted as she drove her car, she knew she was out of the mansion and was about to enjoy her college years. She had her things ready in the dorm so all she needs to do is go to school and pick up her schedule.

"This is going to be the best years in my life!" Lucy let out another big shout.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	2. And So We Met

(NORMAL POV)

As Lucy arrived inside her school, she went inside the office and found a white haired girl around her age greeting her.

"Why hello there, you must be the new student" The white haired girl said

"Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Lucy" Lucy was lost in her own little world because she admitted that the girl she saw was definitely a beauty

"Nice to meet you too Lucy, I'm Mirajane" The girl named Mirajane replied with a sweet smile, leaving Lucy no choice but to smile too

"Oh My, this isn't the time for introductions" Mirajane claimed, she looked at her computer then printed something, she handed over the paper to Lucy.

"This is your schedule, directions to every class should be there, good luck, Lucy" Mirajane said

"Thank you very much" With delight and excitement in her face, Lucy hurriedly ran to check her classes, though class starts tomorrow.

Inside the Hallways

(LUCY POV)

"Mirajane-san was certainly a kind woman, I can't wait to start learning here". I was walking down the hallways but something's troubling me, I've been around in circles! "Where the HELL am I, dammit!" That though went around my head again and again until I bumped into someone with catching salmon pink hair color.

(NORMAL POV)

"I'm so sorry! Do you need any help" The boy panicked

"Sure, but I'm fine, don't worry" Lucy was trying her hard not to cry, she was so embarrassed

"Ah, Alright" The boy reached a hand and Lucy held onto it. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, you are?"

"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy was removing the dust on her skirt until Natsu grabbed her arms

"LUCE! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE HERE!" Natsu shouted, not knowing he's gathered the attention of people

"Pardon? Do I know you or something?" Lucy asked with a confused face

"Lucy it's me, Natsu!" Natsu was trying his best to convince Lucy

"I'm really sorry but I don't really know you" Lucy said bluntly though she knew he looked like the boy from her dreams

"I see, you forgot about us, no wonder, considering what we've done to you" Natsu was ashamed, he can't afford to look into Lucy's eyes making the blondie confused

(NATSU POV)

"What are you doing stupid Natsu!", "Lucy isn't gonna remember you anything because you left her, just make up for it!", "With what?! I don't know how!", 'Wait, Lucy's new here so uh something like a.. uh.. a TOUR!"

"Hey Lucy, do you want me to take you on a tour around the campus?" Yes!, that's right, play it nice and slow

"Sure!" Lucy answered with a smiling face

(NORMAL POV)

As Natsu took Lucy to several places, they enjoyed laughing as Natsu did his best to become Lucy's tour guide. He messed up some words but he admitted he did a good job **(POOR NATSU OVERWORKING HIS BRAIN, LOL!)**

"Hey, Luce, want to eat Lunch with me?" Natsu was blushing while asking

"Alright, just wait a sec" Lucy ran and grabbed a flower she was admiring during their tour although she thought to herself, Natsu kinda looked cute when he was blushing

"Hurry Up Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"Alright, I'm Coming!" Lucy quickly ran only to be stopped by a familiar voice

"Lucy?" A man with droopy eyes and black hair asked looking surprised

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	3. Our Fated Reunion

(NORMAL POV)

"Who are you?" Lucy asked with a confused face

"Oi! Gray" Natsu yelled running to the man called Gray

"Hey flame brain, didn't know that you met Lucy already" Gray said with a smile on his face

Natsu went close to Gray and whispered "She already forgot about us"

Gray's smile turned into a big frown "I see, well, I figure it would happen anyway"

"Oh really? I don't think so, I'm smarter than you" Natsu said confidently

An angry Gray quickly punched Natsu and yelled "Everyone's smarter than you Natsu! your brain is just like a pea!"

Both men quickly punched each other making the Blonde giggle

"Oh men she's so cute when she giggles" Natsu thought to himself blushing which made Gray stop the fight

"Whatevs man, let's go eat" Gray hurriedly ran to the cafeteria

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled "Let's go to the cafeteria to have lunch" Natsu offered a hand which Lucy gladly accepted, They ran like there's no tomorrow because they knew lunch time was going to be over sooner or later.

At The Cafeteria

As soon as Natsu and Lucy got their lunch, they sat alone in a table near the entrance.

"Hey, Natsu" Lucy said while playing with her pasta

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu was gobbling everything he can but Lucy didn't mind it as she was asking something

"I'm sorry" Lucy looked at Natsu with a frown and sorrowful eyes

"For what?" The latter was puzzled, what is she apologizing for?

" For not remembering you, I realized that I must be acquainted to you in the past and I'm apologizing if I may have hurt your feelings, a bit" Lucy looked at Natsu, she was sad but Natsu just let out his usual goofy grin

"Nope! It's alright! I've gotten over it!" Natsu said after letting out a sigh which meant he was full

"Ok, thanks" Lucy was giving Natsu the happy-go-lucky smile "Well, I need to go to the dorm, I need to unpack stuff, See ya later!"

"Be careful!" Natsu waved at Lucy which made her wave too

At The Girl's Dormitory

"Uh, good morning, I'm the new student, can I have my key please?" Lucy was asking the woman in the counter reading the magazine

"Oh yeah, right, here" The woman handed Lucy her keys and the instructions to her room

"Thank you very much" Lucy was excited so she ran quickly and finally arrived at her room

At the Hallways

"Room 202, 202, 202, Ah! There it is!" Lucy excitedly ran over to room 202 and when she opened the door she found a red haired woman

(LUCY POV)

"Red, No, Scarlet, She's certainly a beautiful woman. I wonder what's she doing inside my room, certainly I don't know any information about having a roommate".

I wondered what that woman wanted from me so I finally spoke, she was certainly pretty, she was looking outside my window eating strawberry shortcake

(NORMAL POV)

"Excuse me, is there anything you need, this is my room" Lucy asked the woman

"Oh, Lucy, I heard you were studying here, I decided to wait for you inside your room" The woman turned around

"Excuse me, I don't know you at all" Lucy said with a deadpan tone. She thought to herself "She looks just like the girl in my dreams, except that she has grown more beautiful"

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?!"

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	4. This Is My College Life

The woman's face was in utter shock, her cake dropped into the floor and she certainly cannot speak

"LU-LU-LU-LUCY!, IT'S ME ERZA!" Erza was stopping her tears while Lucy was scared **(IF YA DON'T KNOW WHAT FACE ERZA IS MAKING, IT'S THE ONE SHE USES WHILE APOLOGIZING, THE STIFF FACE! LOL!)**

"I'm really sorry ma'am but I don't really know you at all!" Lucy wasn't breathing, the stare Erza gave her was certainly scary

"O-oh, Sorry" Erza finally calmed down, so did Lucy "I see, you already forgot about us" Erza was frowning

"Huh?" Lucy gave Erza a puzzled look

"Oh! No-Nothing! I was just talking to myself, now, I wanted to help you unpack your stuff" Erza did her best to come up with an excuse

"Sure, thanks" Lucy was really grateful, Fairy Tail University is kinda fun!

The two girls were having fun cleaning Lucy's room, they came across trinkets, souvenirs and photos. Though they didn't realize they had spent their whole afternoon.

"Thanks Erza" Lucy gave Erza her cute smile which Erza returned

Erza picked up her phone and looked at the time "Oh dear, it's already 7:30, hey Lucy, how about we grab some dinner?"

"Sure!"

At the cafeteria

"Hey Lucy" Erza said "What brings you here in Fairy Tail University?" She was playing around with her food

(LUCY POV)

"Well, I...uh, you know, wanted to escape my life back in my house, my father was really tense" I replied

"I see, how's your father doing?" Erza asked me

"Uh..um" Erza asking me that question with I'm-your-old-friend-tone was certainly freaky but I told her the truth anyway "He's a workaholic but he keeps his body in shape as much as possible"

"I see" Erza answered with a satisfied tone

"Hey Erza! I see your here with Lucy!" I wondered where that voice came from and I saw Natsu with Gray making their way to our table

"Oh! Natsu, Gray" Erza waved at them looking as if she invited them

As Natsu and Gray sat down, they began explaining things to me which I answered either surprise or happy, this school seems to be kinda cool

(NORMAL POV)

"Alright, guess dinner's done" Gray said, he and Natsu gobbled up everything they can

"I won the eating match! Yes!" Natsu was so happy he jumped around

"What? There wasn't any match, and if there was, I would have won it already" Gray answered with a bragging tone

"What the hell Gray?" Natsu punched Gray and punched him back. Sooner or later they ended up in a fight outside the cafeteria

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS ENOUGH YOU BASTARDS!" Erza yelled at them

"Aye sir!" Gray and Natsu were embracing each other with a terrified face

For a minute there, Lucy was enjoying the company of these people

"Ok then, see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said waving to the others which they returned by waving back

At Lucy's room

(LUCY POV)

I was writing my novel, I wanted to be a writer when I grow up, and with these guys, my novel's definitely going to be fun! I dropped my pen inside my bag and looked at my clock "9:36" it says, I better go to sleep. "Good Night, Ma" the words I muttered lastly before beginning my slumber

The Next Morning

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy was excited yet nervous at the same time. She didn't know how to react in front of many people, she wished they were all kind like Natsu, Gray and Erza

"Alright you kids, shut up" Mr. Gildarts said with an irritating tone "You see, we have a new transfer student here"

Hearing Mr. Gildarts with his news excited all students and made them go back to their seats, he gave Lucy the go-inside face and finally Lucy inhaled then walked inside.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" Lucy gave them a sweet smile which captured everyone's hearts

"Lucy?"

As Lucy turned to look who spoke her name and saw Natsu

"Hey Natsu" Lucy waved and smiled at him which made the young man blush

"Yeah" Natsu was hiding his face behind his scarf, he was blushing, then he thought to himself, "why am I blushing?"

* * *

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**OMG! NATSU LIKES LUCY! DO-E-KE-TERRRRRRU! (THAT MEANS THEY LIKE EACH OTHER, YA KNOW, HAPPY'S PUNCHLINE)**

**THANKS FOR READING, CHAPTER 5 WILL BE OUT TOMMORROW! **


	5. What Is Love?

Lucy ignored Natsu's blush and walked up to her seat. Luckily, it was just behind Natsu's. As Lucy sat down, she saw a blue haired girl who has reading and kindly greeted her.

"Hey, my name's Lucy, nice to meet you" Lucy greeted her while whispering because she knew Mr. Gildarts might be angry if she spoke during class

The girl answered but still whispering "Nice to meet you too, I'm Levy, Levy McGarden"

Mr. Gildarts interrupted with a teasing face "Alright class, let's enjoy learning math today".

"Yes, sir" The students answered pathetically knowing Mr. Gildarts isn't that good at teaching

After Math Class

"Man, Math isn't understandable at all, especially with Mr. Gildarts" Natsu complained while making his way to his next class

"Oh shut up moron, it's because of your brain you can't understand it all" Gray interrupted

"What did ya say, Stripper?" Natsu growled

"What are you talking about?" Gray saw that his shirt was nowhere to be seen "Shit!" and after that he ran, looking for his shirt

"Hey Natsu!" a familiar voice called, Natsu turned and saw that it was Lucy with Erza and Levy. Natsu blushed just seeing Lucy, meanwhile Erza and Levy noticed it

(NATSU POV)

"Damn why am I like this?" This thought ran over my head over and over again until I noticed someone in front of me. "AHH! LU-LU-LU-LUCY! Don't surprise me" I yelled

"What are you talking about Natsu? I've been here all along" Lucy pouted

"She's so cute when she pouts" I thought to myself, "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WHAT?! Lucy just thinks of me as a friend, and I don't like her "that" way"

"Hey Natsu?!" A voiced reached to me

As I came back from my own little world I saw Lucy waving at my face

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something" I replied "Yeah, thinking about you" I thought

"Oh okay, Let's hurry to Music class!" Lucy said grabbing my wrist as we ran

"How did she find out we have the next class?" I thought to myself

"I told her" As that voice reached me, I saw Erza running behind us with Levy

"WOAH, SHE MUST BE SUPERHUMAN! HOW DID SHE KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?!"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza parted ways as they had different classes in their schedule, but they found time to stay together during breaks.

During Lunch Time

(NORMAL POV)

"Oh men! This is delicious!" Natsu said gobbling all the meat he can

"Everything is delicious to you, Natsu" A girl with short white hair replied

"But I have to admit, is something" Gray said then swallowed his food "going on?"

"What do you mean?" A curly brunette woman asked while drinking wine

"I mean, food here isn't this much extravagant" Gray answered, pointing to all the expensive dishes

"The principal said it was only a one day event" interrupted Mirajane holding another platter and sat down

"As we expected from nee-chan, you're a man!" A man with spiky white hair and a tanned muscular body replied

"Uh.. no, she's a woman" replied Levy

All of them laughed until Erza came in with Lucy

"What's with the laughter?" Erza came in holding a plate of cake

"Oh nothing, having fun as always" Mirajane replied

"Oh yes!" Erza yelled "This is Lucy, she's the transfer student this morning"

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy said while smiling which made Natsu blush a bit

Erza introduced Lucy to everyone while pointing at them, by the time Lucy had met them all, they ate Lunch and had fun.

* * *

**(ALRIGHT! I'M NOT PLANNING ON SAYING THEIR NAMES ANYMORE SINCE YOU PROBABLY KNOW THEM JUDGING BY THEIR HAIR COLOR :D! ALRIGHT BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

"Hey Natsu" Cana said while whispering to Natsu

"What is it Cana?"

"Do you like Lucy?" Cana said while giggling

This thought made Natsu stop chewing his food then he answered "Whaaaaaat? That's..uh.. no-not true you know!"

"Then, do you love her?" Cana asked Natsu once more

"No I don't!" Natsu replied while putting his hands in a cross sign

"Then forget I ever asked" Cana said while drinking her bottle of beer while standing up

After Lunch

(NATSU POV)

"What Cana said was in my head". I was always thinking "Do I like Lucy? Or do I love her?". As I reached my room I was on defense since usually Gray would be there attacking me, but I saw nothing except my clean room.

I changed my clothes into sleepwear and lay down the bed, every minute that passed I would ask myself, "Do I like Lucy? or do I even Love her?, What's LOVE anyway?". I overworked myself too much so I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**OMG NATSU! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID TO NOT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS? WELL WHATEVER**

**"HE LIKES HER!"**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. This Must Be Love

The Next Morning

(NORMAL POV)

As Natsu woke up, he went to class, which is Science, another one of his subjects that he hates. He went inside the classroom to see Gray talking to Juvia, while Lucy and Erza were with some girls, he didn't care about it but it was rare to see Erza blush so he decided to ask them.

"Hey" Natsu said

"Oh hey Natsu" Lucy greeted him which made him blush

"So, why is Erza blushing?" He asked

"Well, she said she wrote a love letter to Jellal, another student here although he's at a different class and he replied by saying they'll meet somewhere" Lucy said

"O..K" Natsu answered and went to his seat

After class hours

(NATSU POV)

I was walking somewhere along the hallways until I found something. I saw the poster which read "School Dance upcoming". Isn't it a bit too early? But I guess since it's the principal it'll be something fun.

As I went out I saw a shadow of Gray so I ran, I'm bored so I'm gonna kill some time with him.

(GRAY POV)

As I confessed to Juvia, I saw flame brain running up to me so I excused myself from Juvia and ran to him

"Idiot!" I hissed "We were getting to the good part just a moment ago"

"Oh!" Natsu said while frowning "I see! Good Luck!" He ran to the dormitory

"What's with him?" I thought to myself

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled to me

"Oh Juvia! Sorry 'bout that, let's go somewhere, k?"

"Yes Gray-sama!"

At Natsu's Room

(NATSU POV)

"God am I such an idiot! I interrupted Gray and his new girlfriend's lovey dovey scene!", I told myself while laying down. "Am I really that lonely to mess with Gray? I mean Erza is strict so I can't relax around her, the Strauss siblings are busy because they are part of the committee, Cana is a drunk bastard so the only one left is.. Lucy!"

"Wait what?! Lucy, the woman I like, WAIT! WHAT THE HELL NATSU?! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER YOU EXPECT HER TO LIKE YOU?!" I yelled, not caring about the people next to my room. "Oh whatever" I changed into casual clothes and took a risk, ask someone where Lucy's room is.

At the Girl's Dormitory

(NORMAL POV)

Natsu took a deep breath and knocked in a room which read "187".

"Hey Natsu!" Levy said while opening the door

"Hey Levy, I want you to answer my question" Natsu said while blushing, this made the girl have a devilish grin

"202" Levy said

"What?"

"I said room 202, so hurry up and have fun! BYE!" Levy pushed Natsu to the hallways and went back inside her room

"OK?" Natsu said then finally ran to room 202

Just like he did with Levy's room, he took a deep breath and knocked

"Who is it?" A voice muttered

"I-I-It's Natsu" Natsu replied nervously

Lucy opened the door and smiled at Natsu which made the latter blush, "Come in Natsu" she said

"Thanks" Natsu plopped down to one of Lucy's bean bags

"You're welcome, so, what do you need anyway?" Lucy asked while sitting down into another bean bag

"Everyone's really busy so I went here to hang out" Natsu admitted bluntly which made him red

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" asked Lucy

"Let's play games!" Natsu replied with his big smile

Both of them played different kinds of games, board games, spin the bottle, solitaire and even twister

"I win!" Lucy said

"No fair, you have a more flexible body than I have" Natsu pouted which made Lucy laugh

"Ok, it's about time I go now, thanks for the fun Lucy" Natsu smiled but as he got up he fell down when he tripped over Lucy's foot

"Ah, Ah, AHHH!" Natsu yelled when he was falling which made Lucy panic

Both of them closed their eyes for a while and saw what happened only to be surprised

Natsu was on top of Lucy with his hands on each side of her head while Lucy's hands were just on the floor. Both of their legs were entangled with one another.

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME:** **OMIGOD! THEY ARE IN AN AKWARD POZISYON! OH DEAR, PARDON ME, LET'S CONTINUE**

* * *

Suddenly, Erza came inside without knocking with Gray

"WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY!" Erza yelled while being flustered, meanwhile Gray was just red all over.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, then, he looked over to Lucy who was blushing hard and he saw their position.

"AH-AH-AH! I'M SORRY!" Natsu was scarlet red, no, maybe even more when he saw their position, he finally stood up and so did Lucy

"OI NATSU" Erza said

Natsu was definitely terrified of the dark aura Erza was emitting

"You're wrong Erza!" Lucy yelled

"Huh? What do you mean, Lucy?" Erza was confused

"Yeah, toast head here was doing-THIS!-to you!" Gray said while still being red

"It was just an accident, I swear, nothing is between us at all, we're just friends" Lucy admitted which made Natsu sunk a bit

"Yeah" Natsu said

"I see, then, shall we continue to dinner?" offered Erza

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Gray answered

"Sure!" Lucy was happy about the offer

As usual, all of them hang out, Natsu and Gray had an eating contest but both failed to win and ended up in the toilet.

At Lucy's room

(Lucy POV)

"Mama" I muttered to myself whilst writing her a letter.

_To my dearest late Mother,_

_I had fun today! I played games with my new friend Natsu, and I have to admit that he's kinda cute. You're right Mama, coming here was the best idea ever. Though the thing that's been on my mind is how are they connected to the people in my dreams, they look like them. I guess, there's some mysteries in this world you can't solve. Good night Mama!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

And as I finished my letter, I dozed off to a quiet slumber.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. YOU SEE, I HAVE A MUSCLE ACHE IN MY LEFT ARM SO I'M CONSERVING MY TYPING HOURS BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL STILL UPDATE EVERYDAY!**


	7. My Biggest Nightmare

The next day (6:20 AM)

_~Lucy's dream~ _

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG DREAM SO BRACE YOURSELVES! OK! BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Lucy" The boy who looked liked Gray said_

_"For what?" Lucy was confused, why is he apologizing?_

_"We're moving away, BUT WE'RE GOING BACK! FOR SURE!" The red headed girl appeared crying_

_"It's alright, as long as you're keeping the promise" Lucy said happily_

_"OKAY! WE PROMISE TO NEVER BETRAY EACH OTHER!" The trio said in unison while pinky swearing_

_As the boy and girl left. Lucy went home and went straight to her bedroom. _

_Lucy was crying hard. Her childhood friends we're moving away, but she still found light, she still believed Natsu was there. So she ran outside their mansion, and saw Natsu in front of the gate._

_"Natsu!" Little Lucy waved_

_"Hey Lucy!" Natsu replied_

_"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked_

_"Well, I was hoping you'd play with me today" Natsu replied_

_"I see! Sure! Why not?" Lucy answered_

_"Ok, where do you want to play?" Natsu asked_

_Lucy said "Anywhere"_

_Natsu took Lucy to the playground and they had lots of fun. Even after Erza and Gray left, they still played together although one day, something had hurt Lucy._

_"Natsu, when are coming?" Lucy muttered whilst on the swing near their gate. She was really happy; her father had allowed her to play with Natsu._

_A few months passed and Natsu never came, Lucy's mother had passed away, leaving Lucy hopeless, hopeless that her friends and mother will ever come again_

_~End of Dream~_

* * *

**(FINALLY! WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS, EVERYONE GREW SUSPICIOUS OF ME AND THEY WANT TO READ MY STORY SO I MAY BE 1 DAY LATE ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS, MAYBE!)**

* * *

Lucy finally woke up and saw in her clock that it's 6:55. She decided to take a bath and dress up for the day.

"I see, so that's why I forgot about them" Lucy said sadly to herself

Lucy as usual was excited for the day, yet she did not pay much attention to Natsu, only Natsu

After class, inside the cafeteria

(NORMAL POV)

"Hey Luce" Natsu put a shoulder on Lucy which made her surprised

"Natsu! Don't ever surprise me again" Lucy replied angry at Natsu

"Geez, What's her problem?" Natsu thought to himself

"I better be careful with my words" Lucy thought "I don't want to hurt him but he's suspicious, I'm glad I finally found my memories but I wonder, why did he left me without informing me at all?!"

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu interrupted

"What is it Natsu?!" Lucy replied angrily

"It's Nothing! It's just that you might want to have Lunch already" Natsu said

"Alright, fine" Lucy replied

Both of them got their Lunch and went to a table with their friends

(NATSU POV)

"What's with Lucy's attitude around me?" I thought. "I mean, she doesn't act different around others except me". "Does she hate me or something? Probably, considering what I've done to her in the past. I'll have to explain.

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: GO NATSU! GET 'EM!**

* * *

A Few weeks later, Lucy hasn't talk to Natsu that much. She keeps ignoring him which made her friends worry about her.

"Lucy" Erza murmured softly

"I think we need to help her" Said Levy

"I know but she insists that it's nothing" Cana interrupted

"But the way she treats Natsu is not something to not bother at all" Lisanna said

"I'm sure it's just a love quarrel!" Mirajane said

"Love Quarrel or Not! We're GOING TO HELP LUCY!" Yelled Erza

"YEAH!" All the others yelled in unison

Inside the classroom

(NORMAL POV)

"Lucy" Erza called to Lucy

"Yes Erza, what is it? Lucy replied

"There's something wrong between you and Natsu" Levy interrupted

"What is?" Lucy asked nervously

"Girl, did something happen" Cana said

"Lucy! We're going to help you" Lisanna reassured Lucy

"Thanks" Lucy smiled

As Lucy told the other girls what happened, they approached Natsu to tell him what she's been bothered by

"I see, I'm going to tell her the truth" Natsu told all the girls

"Right choice, but, why did you leave her without information at all?" Erza pondered

"It's a secret that I'm going to tell her!" Natsu told Erza with his goofy grin and he ran his might

"GOOD LUCK NATSU!" Mirajane yelled

As Natsu ran, he saw Lucy inside the hallways

"Lucy" Natsu yelled, catching his breath

"What is it?" Lucy hissed

Natsu explained something to Lucy which made her blush

* * *

**BOOYAH! YOU GO GIRL! WHAT DID NATSU SAY TO LUCY?! WELL THAT'S MY OWN SECRET! TROLL ME! LOL!**

**SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	8. Preparing For The Best Time Of Our Lives

Continuation: ~.~

"I wanted to tell you that I like you when we we're kids! But your father didn't allow me, he told me I could never see you again, so I lost hope" Natsu said to Lucy

Lucy blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I-I see!" Lucy replied running off whilst still blushing

At Lucy's room

"Why did he have to tell me that!" I yelled. "At least tomorrow is a weekend!" I reassured myself! "And I also need an explanation from father.

I rested and didn't eat dinner. Who would go out after someone yells they like you huh?! So I just slept and woke up early morning, she quickly went to her car and drove to their mansion

At the Heartfilia Konzern

(NORMAL POV)

"Mistress" The maids said bowing as Lucy walked

"Virgo" Lucy called

"Yes Princess?" Virgo asked

"I wish to speak to my father" Lucy told Virgo

"As you wish princess" Virgo said

Virgo led Lucy to her room; she dressed her formally and led her to her father's study.

"Father" Lucy said while walking

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Her father asked

"Yes I did" Lucy said

"Then? What is it?" Her father still asked while turning his back

"A boy named Natsu Dragneel" Lucy replied

It made her father very shock to hear her words. He walked up to Lucy, and he slapped her

"Father, why?" Lucy asked while crying

"YOU MUST NEVER... SPEAK... THAT BOY'S NAME... EVER... AGAIN!" Her father yelled at her daughter

Lucy sniffed her tears and looked at her father with determination, her father answered her

"That boy, he might be a hindrance, so I did what I can to drive him away from your future" Jude frowned

"Father" Lucy said softly "I understand you want the best for me, but this is too much! I! Pick my own friends ok?! Not you! And you promised me that you'll let me marry the one I love! Promises are the most important rule in this household!" Lucy yelled while storming off

As Lucy exited her father's study, she drove back to school and stayed inside her room. Meanwhile, at her father's study

"Layla" Jude murmured "She's beginning to act like you"

At Lucy's Room

"What's with Papa?!" Lucy asked herself "He wasn't like that when Mama was still here"

She stormed to her desk and brought out her phone and texted, she just wanted a friend who can understand and when she thought about that, Natsu came to her head.

"Lucy No!" Lucy yelled inside her head "Natsu just likes you as a friend, nothing more"

"But, I guess there's no harm in trying...IN WHAT?!"

Lucy browsed her phone and saw a picture of her and Natsu which was taken by Mirajane when they were eating

"Natsu" For a moment there, Lucy's heart skipped a beat, "Is this?! No It's NOT! Well, I-I-I HATE TO ADMIT IT TO MYSELF BUT! NO THIS IS UHH.. FINE! This mustbelove!" Lucy yelled fast

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: SHE SAID THE WORD! THIS MUST BE LOVE!**

* * *

A few weeks pass and Lucy is back to herself, though each time she meets Natsu, they blushed hard that they can't talk to each other.

One normal morning

(NORMAL POV)

As Lucy walks inside the classroom, she bumps into Natsu.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu?!" Lucy yelled while blushing

"Lu-Lu-Lu-Lucy?!" Natsu did the same

"See? You two are meant for each other!" Gray bickered

"Natsu-san, if you like Lucy-san, then you should ask her out" Juvia said while holding hands with Gray

"ASK HER OUT NATSU! BE A MAN!" Elfman started. And soon all the people in the classroom started yelling "ASK HER OUT"

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?!" Both yelled in unison

Gildarts walked in and soon all students got into their seats. Whilst Lucy and Natsu are still blushing.

"All right kids, before I start our lesson, I wanted to announce our annual Christmas dance is coming in about half a year, I know it's still not happening but it's usually this time where we prepare already" Gildarts said while the whole classroom had yelled in agreement.

After class, all students began thinking about the school dance when suddenly girls crowded over Erza

"Hey Erza-san! Is Jellal asking you to the dance?" A girl asked

"Well I uh" Erza said nervously

"Of course he is! Right? Erza-san" Another girl said

"Y-Y-Yeah" Erza said stiffly

All the girls began screaming until Lucy came in

"Hey Lucy-san!" A girl asked her

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Did Natsu-san asked you to the dance?" A girl said

Lucy became red "I-I-It's not like that!" And then she ran away.

Inside Natsu's room

(NATSU POV)

While I was doing my homework a knock came into my room.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Lucy" The voice said softly

As I heard that name, I quickly cleaned my room, throwing all dirty clothes into the hamper, trash into the bin and useless stuff inside a cabinet I don't know

"Come in" I said while sweating

"Thanks" Lucy said while closing the door

"So what do you need" I said while approaching my desk

"I wanted to apologize, I'm Deeply sorry for my actions" Lucy said while frowning

"It's fine!" I reassured

"Thanks!" She said while smiling "Are you doing your homework?"

"Yeah" I said

"I'll help you" Lucy said while approaching me

(NORMAL POV)

As Lucy helped Natsu with his homework, she was so close to Natsu though she didn't notice it, only Natsu was blushing. While suddenly, Gray and Erza came in without knocking again.

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS RUIN THE MOMENT?**

* * *

"Natsu, do you want to e" Erza said while blushing

"We-We are deeply sorry for invading!" Gray said while turning away

"Huh?! What?!" Lucy was confused, then she saw her so close to Natsu

"WH-WHA-WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! YEY! SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	9. My Answer Is Yes!

(NORMAL POV)

"Na-Na-Natsu" Erza said stiffly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING **AGAIN?!**"

"Erza, it's nothing important, I was just helping Natsu with his homework" Lucy explained

Gray and Erza sighed and finally broke the silence

"I see, well then, care to eat dinner?" said Gray

"Sure!" Natsu said while running off

"When it comes to food, he really cheers up" sighed Lucy

"Well, at least he's happy" Interrupted Erza

The four of them made their way to the cafeteria and they enjoyed food. As soon as they saw potato chips, Natsu and Lucy made their way to buy it. Though As soon as they grabbed it, their hands touched each other.

Both of them blushed real hard while the others cheered

"I, uh" Lucy said

"You-You can have it if you want!" Natsu said while still in their position

"No! It's yours!" Lucy said

As soon as both of them got it, Natsu's arm was on top of Lucy's with the fingers entangled with her.

Lucy and Natsu were red as they saw it and ran away.

At Natsu's Room

(NATSU POV)

"Boy" I said to myself "Mine and Lucy's hands touched. I still can't believe it! It was like great though I don't know why my heart skips a beat whenever I see her. I like her, but I still don't know what love is.

Sunday came by as both of them got over it. Lucy received mail from her father, requesting her to the mansion, she accepted it and drove by her house. She quickly went out of her car and ran to her father's study.

"Father" Lucy murmured

"Lucy" Jude said while turning to her "I understand you, yourself, want to pick your own choices, that's why, I, am allowing you to be with that man"

"That man?" Lucy was confused, who was that man? She didn't knew who her father was talking about

Suddenly, Jude bickered

"Oh, Lucy, being clueless isn't good you know" He said "That boy, Natsu Dragneel, you like him right?"

"I-It's not like that at all!" Lucy yelled "But, thank you very much papa!"

Her smile made her father happy. Then, she ran off and rove back to school.

At Lucy's room

(NORMAL POV)

"Geez, what's with papa?" Lucy thought to herself

"Natsu is kind, and... cute, WAIT WHAT?!" Lucy yelled

"Alright fine, I give up" Lucy said as she went to her desk to do homework

"I LOVE NATSU!" She yelled at her room

5 months passed and as usual, they continue to have a normal life and Natsu and Lucy had their sweet moments.

3 Weeks before the dance ~ 3

(NORMAL POV)

It was a normal class day as Mr. Gildarts walked inside, and as usual, students went back to seats.

"Alright" He said "I'm here to announce that for the next 3 weeks, classes are postponed because of the annual Christmas school dance".

The class screamed in excitement though mostly because classes we're suspended

"So you bastards man up and ask someone to dance with you already!" Gildarts yelled

As Natsu walked to his fourth class, Science, he saw lots of boys asking girls out which made him ponder.

"I wonder if I should ask Lucy out" Natsu thought to himself.

During Lunch

(NORMAL POV)

"Hey guys, have you asked out someone yet?" Cana said

"I already asked Juvia" Gray interrupted

"Well, I'm planning to ask Erza" Jellal replied while standing behind them

"Jellal!" All of them said

"Hmm, where's Erza?" Jellal asked

"She isn't gonna eat lunch today, she has a class set for this time" said Natsu

"She really should take a break once in a while" Lisanna said

"So Natsu" Mirajane said "When are you going to ask Lucy out?"

"That's a great idea Mira!" Levy exclaimed

"I...uh.." Natsu said

Natsu was speechless, he didn't know what to say when suddenly, all his friends were yelling "ASK HER OUT!"

"I need your help!" Natsu yelled suddenly

"Okay Natsu!" Mirajane said

"HELP NATSU ASK LUCY OUT PLAN: BEGIN!" Gray yelled

Monday was a very busy day, they rented out a small gazebo in the school garden. They made a few decorations and were teaching Natsu how to ask a lady.

"Okay!" Mirajane yelled

"Preparations are ready, nee-chan! All that's left is in Natsu's hands tonight!" Lisanna yelled

"Gray-sama" Juvia said

"What is it Juvia?"

"Why didn't you ask Juvia out this way?!" Juvia asked while tears flowed to her eyes

Gray led Juvia into the back of the school, Natsu checked them out and saw Gray doing a weird dance, he was explaining something to Juvia.

The night of the moment.

(NORMAL POV)

Natsu led Lucy to the gazebo, It was beautiful at night, there were roses surrounding it and the lights made a pathway to it.

"Lucy" Natsu murmured

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Will you.." Natsu said nervously while blushing

"Go to the dance with me?" He continued

Lucy was red all over, it was the first time someone asked her to the dance since she was always probably homeschooled or had a partner already.

"Yes!" Lucy yelled while smiling. She hugged Natsu which made him hug her back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**DID I RUIN THE MOMENT OR SOMETHING?! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. The Upcoming Dance

2nd Day of Practice (6:00 AM)

The students were led to the stadium and were placed with their partners.

(NORMAL POV)

"Oh Men, why do we have to wave up this early?" complained Natsu

"Well you can't help it, our principal is a perfectionist" said Gray

As they continued to bicker each other, Gildarts came inside

"Alright kids, I ain't good at this stuff so meet your dance teacher, Ms. Porlyusica"

"Porliiishika?" Natsu asked

"It's Porlyusica!" She yelled

"She used to be Gramps' girlfriend" Gray bickered

"Gray-sama" Juvia said while pinching him

"You're wrong moron!" She yelled again

"Alright bastards, try not to step on your partner's feet" Gildarts joked as he went out of the room

All of the students practiced real hard and Porlyusica trained them strictly

Lunch time (12:00 PM)

"I'm tired" All the boys said

As the boys gave up, some girls were giving them lunch.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy murmured

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked

"I...uh.. made you lunch" She said as she presented a bento to Natsu

**INTERRUPTION TIME: OH MY GOD! YOU GO GIRL!**

"As expected from Natsu's girlfriend!" Gray yelled

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison

"How sweet, however, that couple over there seems to be kinda.. weird?" Mirajane pointed to Jellal and Erza over the corner

"Erza" Jellal said

"What is it Jellal?" Erza asked

"Would you care to have lunch with me?" Jellal asked as he brought out a lunch box enough for two

"Is there cake?" Erza asked while sparkling

"Yes, strawberry short cake" Jellal said while smiling

Erza gladly accepted the offer and they ate.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Lisanna asked while sweat dropping

"Well, you know Erza can't cook" Cana interrupted

"But when Jellal asked her to the dance it was quite normal" Levy said

_~ Flashback ~ _**(WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!)**

_It was a normal day at school, it was afternoon, there was silence however the silence broke when girls and boys began screaming._

_Erza was confused, they were ruining her daily afternoon tea. _

_"What's with the noise?!" She yelled, though she blushed hardly as she saw Jellal in a prince costume holding scarlet roses._

_"Je-Je-Jellal?!" Erza said as she blushed hardly_

_"Erza Scarlet, your beautiful red hair flows through my mind all the time" He said softly as he presented the bouquet to Erza._

_"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked with cute puppy eyes_

_"A-Alright! Fine!" She said as she blushed_

_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

"But I appreciate the effort he gives for Erza" said Mirajane

"IT'S MANLY TO ASK A WOMAN OUT THAT WAY!" yelled Elfman

"Elfman, have you asked Evergreen to the dance yet?" asked Cana

"I HAVE BECAUSE...BECAUSE IT'S MANLY!" Elfman yelled again while blushing

"The baby will be ugly!" Mirajane yelled as she fainted

"Mira-nee! What happened?" Lisanna asked

"Apparently, she imagined their baby" Levy said as she sweat dropped

Meanwhile Mira is unconscious, let's get back to our couple

"1..2..3..4, You're doing great Natsu!" Lucy cheered for Natsu as they danced

"T-Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said while smiling

"I see the couple over there is doing great" Porlyusica joked

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Both of them yelled

"Alright hush, the principal's arriving" She said as she left

"Gramps is here?!" Natsu yelled while still holding hands with Lucy

As Natsu yelled, all the other students yelled too, for the principal was a very nice man.

As they cheered, he went inside and got on the stage.

He coughed as he went his way, he picked up a microphone and spoke

"He's quite tiny" Lucy thought to herself

"Old students, it's nice to see you again, New students, nice to meet you!" He yelled "It's time for our yearly Christmas dance, our theme is written on the paper my staff is giving, well then, let's make it a good one this year, shall we?!"

"YEAH!" All the students said

The papers read

* * *

_Fairy Tail University's 48th Christmas Dance_

_Theme: Winter Wonderland_

_What to wear: Winter palette formal clothes_

_When: 2nd of December_

_What Time: 7-10:00 PM_

_Where: Fairy Tail University's event dome_

_We hope to see you there! For more information, see Mr. Makarov Dreyar._

* * *

"This is going to be the best time of my life!" Lucy yelled at her head

As time passed by, all students became busier than ever. All the boys were memorizing the steps while some of the girls went shopping for clothes.

"Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed

"Hey Lucy" said Natsu

"We're going shopping for clothes" Erza said excitedly

"Care to join?" asked Cana

"Sure, it's best to heed advice from girls about fashion" said Gray

As the group went to the mall for shopping, all the girls and boys picked all sorts of clothes.

"This is it!" Lucy exclaimed as she held out a dress

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'M EXCITED FOR THE DANCE!**


	11. Must Be Love

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy brought out a sky blue frilly dress which she held on tightly

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: YA DON'T NEED TO IMAGINE THEIR DRESSES, JUST IMAGINE THAT THEY'RE LOOKING GOOD OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT, I'M NOT GOOD IN DESCRIBIN' FASHION.**

* * *

"That's nice Lucy" commented Erza

"Well, how about the boys?" asked Levy

"I think they're doing great" Cana said as she pointed out to Natsu and Gray

Gray bought out a black open collared coat with the same colored pants that had a dark blue polo inside which was unbuttoned on the second one.

"This is perfect!" He said smirking as he added his signature necklace

Meanwhile, let's go back to Natsu

Natsu was having trouble picking his clothes, he was choosing between a white polo with a black vest and pants and a suit with a light blue polo and a black tie.

"You should definitely choose that one" advice Gray pointing to the suit

"Why?" Natsu asked

"It's the same color as Lucy's" He said while bickering, then he left to check on Juvia.

"Lucy's huh?" said Natsu as he looked towards Lucy

"What is it Natsu?" said Lucy as she looked at Natsu

Natsu blushed before he could reply, "It's Nothing!"

As they had their clothes, decorations were beginning to be finished, male students were lifting heavy things while the female students were taking care of the banners and table decorations.

All of them were practicing real hard for the dance.

3 weeks have passed and the dance was finally happening tonight.

(NORMAL POV)

3 hours before the dance

Ladies' Dressing Room

"This dance is getting me nervous" Lucy said

"No wonder, everyone will be looking at as during the dance" said Erza

"We'll just have to do our best right?" Cana interrupted as she hugged Levy

Gentlemen's Dressing Room

"This is giving me the pressure" Natsu said nervously

"Relax man!" Gray said while patting Natsu on the shoulder

"Ok...Ok..." Natsu finally calmed down and got dressed.

7:00 PM

"All right everyone!" yelled the announcer "Your freshman students!"

All the freshmen came in with their partners.

First came Jellal with Erza **(AND ALL THE FANGIRLS SCREAM!)**

Then Levy with Gajeel

Elfman with Evergreen

Gray and Juvia

Natsu & Lucy

"Natsu" Lucy whispered "You're sweating as hell!"

"I'm not used to these events" said Natsu

"It will be fine! Just follow my lead!" She said as they made their way to their table

As they were waiting for the announcer to start the dance, the sophomore, junior and senior students also made their way.

"All right folks, here's your waited event!" the announcer yelled again "The annual dance of the students!"

As the students made their way to the dance floor, they had fun dancing and luckily Natsu didn't step on Lucy at all.

"That was great Natsu!" Lucy said as they made their way to their table

"Thanks Lucy! Well then, if you'll excuse me!" Natsu said as he ran to the buffet

"I can't imagine Natsu not being hungry at all" joked Lucy as she made her way to the buffet too

All of the students had their fun in the event, Natsu and Gray were eating lots of food, Lucy, Erza and Jellal were talking while Juvia was admiring Gray.

Soon came in speeches, some were of fun, yet some were emotional, Makarov was having fun dancing with the ladies **(YA PERVY OL' MAN!). **The games came and Natsu and Gray ended up winning some of them. There was a photo boot, some entertainment and raffle.

The night was almost ending, it was almost 9:30 PM and the fireworks were starting.

"Hey Natsu, Isn't it almost time?" Gray asked

"Yeah" Natsu replied "But where is the best place to do it?"

"On the balcony" Gray said

"Thanks, I'll be going now!" He said as he ran off

Meanwhile to Lucy

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Can we go to the balcony?" He asked

"Sure!" Lucy accepted the offer and they made their way to it

At the Balcony

"Wow! This sure is a great view!" Lucy yelled as she ran off to see the night sky

"Yeah" Natsu replied

"So, what was it that you wanted?"

"Wanted?"

"You asked me to go here for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, can we... sit down?"

"Sure"

As both of them sat down, Natsu blushed hard and finally spoke

"Lucy" He said softly

"What is it Natsu?" She asked

"What is love?" He asked

"No one can really define love... however" She said softly "I think it's something warm, something.. that gets you addicted to a person, you know, your heart skips a beat for them"

"I see" He said "Then..allow me to say this.."

"I LOVE YO-"

Just as he was about to finish his words, Lucy kissed him on the lips, and on the very same time, the fireworks started.

"I love you too" said Lucy with rosy pink cheeks

"Then" Natsu said "Are we dating?"

"Yup!" Lucy said cheerfully "The fireworks are really pretty"

"Yeah"

The fireworks started one by one and the finishing piece is a word of "Merry Christmas"

"Natsu" Lucy murmured softly

"Yeah"

"Shall we go back for now?"

"Sure"

The new couple made their way to the dance floor but were surprised to see the people were waiting for them.

"And a 1..2...3" Mirajane yelled

"CONGRATULATIONS!" All the people yelled

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT?!" The couple yelled in unison.

"LET'S PARTY!' Makarov yelled

They had fun on that night and so on. Natsu and Lucy were happy together, so were Gray & Juvia and Jellal & Erza.

And so they had the best years of their lives.

* * *

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! HOPE YOU LIKE MY LATEST STORY, "FAIRY BISTRO"**


End file.
